


Worth The Price Of Admission

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Price Of Admission

Everything Bela had ever done was to secure her freedom. She'd made a deal with a crossroads demon to escape her parents. She'd acquired items for her clients to build her connections and wealth. And she'd made a deal with Crowley so she could continue living after her ten years were up.

Now, in her fabulous five-star hotel room in Paris, she had nothing but possibilities before her. Bela wasn't beholden to anyone anymore and she surrounded herself with that lovely knowledge. She could do anything.

Bela lifted her wine glass in silent cheer and drank deep.

She was free.


End file.
